


Nefarious (forced pleasure).

by Btsjikook_Trash



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Park Jimin, Boys Kissing, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, Hardcore, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Innocent Park Jimin, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Korean Characters, M/M, Mentioned Kang Daniel, Mercy Killing, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sub Park Jimin, Tags Contain Spoilers, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btsjikook_Trash/pseuds/Btsjikook_Trash
Summary: " This is a little like hell ,Almost romantic."Or,In respect of strengthening relationships between the two business partners , the first general of the armies and wealthy businessman Park songjae decides to marry off his younger son to Jeon Jungkook CEO of Jeon enterprises and leader of Korea's most feared underground mafia , the only son of the prime minister of the government and the wealthiest man in south Korea Jeon Junghyun .And at the age of 19 Park Jimin gets married with the ruthless one and only Jeon Jungkook .There the nightmare begins.





	1. Meet the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> In aspect of strengthening relationships between the two business partners , the first general of the armies and wealthy businessman Park songjae decides to marry off his younger son to Jeon Jungkook CEO of Jeon enterprises and leader of Korea's most feared underground mafia , the only son of the prime minister of the government and the wealthiest man in south Korea Jeon Junghyun .
> 
> And at the age of 19 Park Jimin gets married with the ruthless one and only Jeon Jungkook .
> 
> There the nightmare begins

"Good morning guys!" Jimin greeted everyone as he entered the dance class and his teacher smiled at him while the other students greeted back . 

Jimin was very well known for his angelic features , a pretty face that could be mistaken for a girl's face and much prettier and an adorable smile that would practically make any being melt , his grey silky hair that he dyed recently was combed back by his little fingers every few minutes , it was a habit that he had developed ever since his hair had grown a little tall for his own liking .

"Good morning jiminie !" his dnce teacher Jung Hoseok greeted him while ruffling his hair .

"Hyung , you know that i don't like it when people mess my hair ! it took me forever to make it this way ." Jimin huffed , faking anger, fixing his messed up hair , he then elbowed his hyung earning a chuckle from the elder "where is your brother by the way ?"asked the elder :

"I don't know , he actually left the house a little earlier today though ." Jimin said raising a brow at his teacher .

"Beats me ," Hoseok shrugged . "we were supposed to meet today , so he was actually supposed to be here a hour ago or so ." he sighed ; Jimin nodded and continued to do the warm ups since his teacher ordered them and said that they will start after fifteen minutes from now .

just as Hoseok said that they will start the choreography , Jimin smiled to himself and hurried to the dance group as they started .

•°•°•°•°•

By now ; it was ten in the after noon ; which means that it was already night and that all the student had left and even Hoseok did since he was really impatient to go meet Yoongi so Jimin the good dongsaeng he is told his hyung to leave and that hell stay to close the studio .

Jimin always did his best at the dance classes , he loved to dance ; it was his passion and he would help any of his dance mates in whatever they find hard even if he was busy ; truthfully dancing was his favorite thing to do ; adrenaline pumping ; his brain at fleek ; he clearly enjoyed dancing , showing off his dazzling movements and flexibility and his automatic reflexes ; oddly this makes him over relexed and he did really like it .

•°•°•°•°•

Jimin was getting his bag and keys and ready to leave the studio since it was closing time and he was super tired since he had a really long day and he cant wait any longer to get home and take a warm bath and eventually go to sleep .

suddenly ; the door opened and a tall man entered the studio . he was wearing a really nice heavy black Armani suit with a white dress shirt , a thin black silk tie and a pair of matching black dress shoes , his silk midnight black hair was styled and it looked really soft witch made Jimin want to run his hands all over it , he had a really handsome face , a sharp jaw line and intense black doe eyes , board shoulders , a really dominant aura was oozing from him ; he looked really dangerous and handsome , Jimin noted .

Jimin stood there just like a stone , he couldn't utter a single word , the man gazed at him intensely making him shiver witch made it hard for Jimin to move or speak .

Jimin swallowed the plump in his throat finding the courage in himself to speak , he forced a smile then spoke "i'm sorry , but i was about to close and if you want the teacher he already left Mister ."

"I'm not here for Jung , i'm here for you Park Jimin ." the man said as soon as he was close enough from Jimin , actually too close for Jimin's liking and up close Jimin could see the darkness of his eyes , the intenseness of his stare and it made Jimin literally scared to death .

 

so many questions flowed in his mind and he decided to ask after gaining his self esteem back " i literally don't know you and i am closing so i apologize ."

the elder gave Jimin a sly smirk then sat in one of the chairs , he pulled out a cigarette and lighted it , he then lifted his sight to Jimin who was standing before him with a raised brow and a clearly annoyed expression painted in his pretty face .

"so its your first year in collage right?" the man asked but Jimin didn't answer him since he felt really comfortable at his presence "you are also helping Hoseok with his students , i heard you dance really well " Jimin was really taken back by this statement ; like he only met this guy a few minutes ago and he already know a lot of things about him ? 

it really freaked Jimin out , just as he was about to talk the door opened and Mr.Park entered , he gave a smile to his son and went right away to greet the young man who was sitting in the chair .

"Mr Park ." the man said as he shook hands with Jimin's father .

"Mr Jeon , i am sorry to keep you waiting , i hope it hasn't been so long and i hope my son treated you well ?" mr.Park said and smiled at the man "since you came , shall we continue you know pretty well that i don't like waiting songjae_ssi." the man said as he threw his finished cigarette in the ground and stepped at it .

Mr Park sat next to the man and commanded Jimin to sit down , and as Jimin sat .

both of the men looked at Jimin at the same time , and his breath hitched feeling awkward and his heart started pounding that he swore it will come out of his rib cage .

"Jimin son , this is Jeon Jungkook ."


	2. marry you?

"what ?! you are kidding father , aren't you? please tell that this is just one for your lame pranks ." Jimin shouted at his father , something he had never done in his entire life but now he can't believe the situation his father had put him into , Jungkook was just sitting there calmly while sipping his tea looking at the scene before his eyes , he knew that Jimin would react that way but that was the last thing he cared about right now .

"Jimin , calm down son this is for your own good and for our company please you have to understand ." songjae said he had to do this he already gave his word to Jungkook , he really felt bad for his son but however , It's Jeon Jungkook we are talking about here, this marriage would benefit them and the place of his father as the prime minister is all what songjae needs,being a partner with the jeons is like a dream coming to reality .

"but dad how can you do this without my consent ?!" Jimin looked at his father with puffed eyes , his face and nose where red too because of so much crying fresh tears falling from his red eyes to the ground the view was heart breaking , but not to Jungkook who just sat there like everything was normal .

"i'm sorry , son i just want to protect you ." Jimin moved his gaze to the man sitting there who he learned that he was Jeon Jungkook , his nightmare ,he was supposed to marry a mafia boos who is a heartless animal who killed with cold blood and he knew that he is going to be touched with Jungkook's dirty hands and this idea made Jimin want to vomit , he felt disgusted of the man but he had to accept this hell for his father , for his family and brother , in order to protect them from the harm that this monster can cause .

"i will marry him ." Jimin said with a blank expression planted on his beautiful features , and the room went silent , his father looked at him with a shocked face while his soon_to_be_husband had a damn smirk on his lips , his eyes full of darkness that made Jimin shudder when their eyes met .

"are you serious Jimin ? " Mr.Park said looking deep in his son's chocolate orbs and he didn't find any hint of hesitation in them but pure seriousness " thank you so much son ! I'm so proud that you made the right decision " he said with a wide smile on his face , getting up he shook hands with the other man who was still sitting there with no damn emotion on his face .

the old man left the room and Jimin actually forgot the presence of Jungkook he stood still after a moment he sighed and sat in the chair that was right beside him he then lifted his face and there his breaths got caught in his throat , his grip on the chair tightened making his knuckles turn white , a pair of dark orbs met his own brown ones , staring at it intensely making a shiver run down the younger's spine , he found himself drowning in these midnight eyes , unable to tear his gaze from the other , he felt the lack of air i his lungs and everything around him was spinning as if he was into some kind of drugs , it was dead silent in there , he couldn't speak or look away from the other's addicting eyes , that was until Jungkook decided to break the silence "Park Jimin , do you have any idea how much i want this body of yours?" he said with a sly smirk , he them lifted his hand and held the younger's chin moving his thumb across his bottom lip then he dragged his other hand to Jimin's neck and then to his shoulder moving the cloth to the side to have a better view of his now bare shoulder , he leaned in and gave it a kitten lick and then he kissing his way up to his neck ;Jimin gripped the chair a little harder that if it was alive it will absolutely leave marks , he was scared to move or even blink the older male then kneeled down in front of him , he lifted Jimin's leg up with his hand and since Jimin was wearing shorts , his thighs were exposed to the older .

 

and there Jungkook moved his face nearer and planted a kiss in the skin of the younger's thigh his hot breath making Jimin shut his eyes hard and his breath hitch , the elder started sucking there and it hit Jimin , he looked down and saw that Jeon Jungkook was literally kneeling before him , holding his thigh with his hand and his moth kissing the soft skin softly , the view was breathtaking Jimin couldn't deny it but he ever so slowly managed to remove the other's hand and let out a soft "s_stop.." between his unsteady breaths , Jungkook looked up to meet the other's eyes that were half closed and the sight of Jimin panting and sweating made him aroused he moved his eyes to the forming hickey in the boy's thigh and smirked at his masterpiece , he stood from where he had been kneeling , adjusted his suit jacket and tie and started walking to the door he looked back to the dazed boy and gave him a smirk "this body will be mine in a short period , just wait." And when he walked out of the door , Mr.park was standing at the door of his car , Jungkook gave the older man a smile "the weeding will be next week Park."

"Isn't that too soon Mr.Jeon ."the Man said with a raised eyebrow .  
In which Jungkook chuckled at "the sooner , the better , your son is something I can't wait to have ."


	3. I can't do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to get to know each other?  
> Well, if you want to.

"Jiminie !"Yoongi was standing at the door of Jimin's bedroom ; he could hear footsteps from the inside of the room and after a few moments Jimin opened the door wide for his hyung to enter .

Yoongi made his way to his little brother's bed and sat on the edge of it facing Jimin who has obviously been crying his poor heart out , he felt sorry for him Yoongi knew that his kind hearted brother deserved all the happiness in the world but karma is a bitch and they can do nothing against it .

"Jimin crying won't get you any better , i know how it feels to be forced to do the thing you hate the most but you should get ready now you know how dad is he has been waiting for you the whole time and he is losing patience , i don't want him to get all angry at you ." Yoongi said but the answer he got left him in a shocked state ; his younger brother threw himself in his his arms started sobbing in a loud voice and Yoongi could do nothing but sit there and hold him hoping that he would calm down . 

and he did ; after wiping his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand he sat up from his bed and went straight to his closet which was full of expensive clothes ; mind you but he still couldn't find the right outfit to wear , yes , today he was supposed to meet Jungkook in a hotel in Seoul and he wasn't happy at all to add , he even pretended to be sick since really didn't want to meet that fucker as he liked to call him after last time's "ancident" which was really embracing for Jimin , he just wanted the ground to open and eat him whole in that moment .

"Hyung , I can't find what to wear !" Jimin whined like a baby who lost his sweets looking at his brother with puppy eyes and a cute pout witch he know Yoongi won't be able to resist .

His older brother huffed faking annoyance and greeting up from the bed going to the wardrobe , he looked into it for a few minutes then got out an out if witch was really stylish and fits his brother well .

It wasn't formal or anything , it was a simple jeans jacket and black turtle neck shirt with light blue skinny jeans which fit Jimin perfectly paired with black shoes and a lack back along with sun glasses just a simple outfit .

"Hyung , but these jeans will make my butt look so big !" Jimin whined not liking the way these jeans fitted him .

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his brother "oh please , your butt is big on whatever you wear do shut up and wear this , Yoongi tossed the outfit in his brother's face and sat on the bad again .

"I hate you hyung ." Jimin glared at his brother who shrugged and responded with an "I love you too ." 

Jimin went into the bath room and took a quick shower , he wore his white Bathrobe and a towel on his wet hair , he went into the bedroom and spotted his brother who way soundly asleep on his bed with an open mouth , he chuckled at the view and dried his wet hair with the towel then got his hairdryer and dried it , then took off his bathrobe and wore his clothes , he looked in the mirror and decided to wear some light make up after finishing he styled his grey hair and wire Hus sunglasses and smiled at his reflection he got his bag and looked at his sleeping brother getting a pillow and throwing it straight at his face .

"Yoongi , I'm going don't stain my sheets with saliva you old man !" Yoongi hummed "yeah yeah , just shut up and leave you bitch " his hyung said sleepily .

He went down stairs to see his father sitting in the living room surely waiting for him , a heavy sigh left his lips but he still manages to put in a fake smile and go to his father who smiled as he saw him .

"Son , you look good !" His father said wiggling his eyebrows , in witch Jimin laughed at his father's childishness , his father was serious most if the time but he still has that soft side that Jimin loved dearly and don't be mistaken , his dad wasn't heartless he cared about his sons and loved them and did his best to make them life the best life , he just has that business side and did what he saw fitting , seeing Jimin in this state made him feel bad but he just wanted the 'best' for him .

"Dad , stop it ! " Jimin whined "What ? My son is just so handsome you know , just like his father when I was in   
Your age , all the women drooled over me I was so handsome but when I fucked_" he was cut off by Jimin's fake throwing up " EWW dad! I didn't want to hear about what you did .." Jimin cringed about the thought of it .  
"oh OK, your lose, let's go now !"

They made their way to the black ford explorer SUV and sat on the back , the driver started driving on the streets of Seoul and Jimin kept looking out of the window completely lost in his thoughts till the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for him , he got out with his dad And made their Way to the hotel , as they entered a man wearing all black came and they followed him to a place that looked like the royal living room , he opened the door for them and his dad enters first and Jimin followed after , Mr.Park bowed to the young man which Jimin learned his name was Jungkook his future Husband that he already hates , Jungkook sat up And bowed to Mr.Park then they shook hands after that Jungkook's attention went to Jimin and his breath hitched after noticing Jungkook's intense stare , he started shifting from feet to another nervously And when his father noticed his nervousness. he smiled at Jungkook "how about we sit down Mr.Jeon ?" he said in witch the younger agreed , they sat on the comfy sofas then Jungkook and Mr.Park started chatting about business. things that Jimin didn't care to know about , he got lost once again in nothing particular than looking around the luxurious room , his gaze then fall on Jungkook hr noticed his formal style , he was wearing a black dress shirt with plack suit pants along with black shoes and his black hair was styled that it showed a bit of his forehead ,

he looked handsome , Jimin thought and mentally faceplamed at the thought.

Jimin kept looking at nothingness until his father caught his attention .

"Jimin , I have to leave to the company now you know that I can't leave your mother alone for a long time and Yoongi is sleeping so he won't go , if I finish early I'll come to get you ." His father said and gave a smile before leaving .

Jimin was now let alone with Jungkook and it was really awkward for him until the older broke the heavy atmosphere .

"Why don't we talk in a more comfortable place, um ?" It wasn't a question though but more likely a statement but Jimin nodded anyway , Jungkook scratched out his right hand and the younger took it nervously and they made their way out of the room .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real thing will start in the next chapter, so stay tune .


	4. He lost control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being left alone with Jungkook really not the best thing that has happened to Jimin.

To say that Jimin was scared would be an understatement , he was basically sweating even though the room's air conditioner was in its lowest but he just couldn't help the fear that towered him once they entered this damned room .

So it all started when Jungkook asked him to go to a more calm place and have a little talk , after that they both went with the man who was  
Wearing black and Jimin saw him so creepy but that isn't the problem now because the worst thing is that the calm place Jungkook was talking about is actually on of the best bedrooms in the hotel .

The room was big , painted in light beige and in the middle of it there was a king sized bed that has white sheets atop along with two wooden nightstands , it was really awesome and Jimin did love the room but being alone with Jeon Jungkook was another case .

Jimin was mentally cursing his father for leaving him alone with this fucker , yeah karma is really a bitch to him , Jungkook was now sitting on the couch that faced the bed while the younger sat on the edge of the bed his feet shifting on the hard wooden ground looking really uncomfortable of the dead silent atmosphere and the tension of the Air around the both males .

After few moments o  
Witch felt like eternity for Jimin , the elder decided to break the heavy silence by his manly voice .

"Would you like to drink something , then we can talk hm?" Jungkook spoke , looking at the younger with a raised brow , Jimin was fighting the urge to run away from his midnight black eyes and the dominant aura that was all around the CEO and Jimin hardly found the courage to utter an answer .

"Y_yes anything you choose ." and he slapped himself mentally for stuttering like an idiot , the elder stood and within a few minutes he was back with two glasses of red wine he then gave Jimin one and sat back in his previous place and took a sip of the clearly expensive wine as for the younger male , he had never actually drank wine in the morning or you can say that he had only drank it in family events it business meeting when he had to be there and didn't like it one a bit but he closed his eyes and swallowed the red liquid in one go and sat the now empty glass in the nightstand .

"So Jimin ," Jungkook begin "I have some things I want to know and you must answer me truthfully , I can sense when people lie so don't try to hide anything from me ." he finished his glass and sat it beside Jimin's one , he then stood up going straight to Jimin making the younger's eyes go wide with what was most likely pure fear .

Jungkook straddled the latter , putting both of his hands in each sides of Jimin his face so close that Jimin could feel his hot minty breath on his lips , Jimin came back to reality by the older's hoarse voice "I ask . you answer . any sign of hesitation mean you are lying , understand ?" And Jimin hardly gave a Small nod of his head .

Jungkook removed the strands of hairs that fell on Jimin's forehead from his face and the younger flinched making Jungkook chuckle ,"why are you so scared of me hmm ? "Jimin's breath hitched upon hearing the older's demonic voice once again .

Jungkook touched Jimin's left cheek by the back of his hand , feeling the silky feeling of his creamy skin on his rough hands , and the first question he asked shocked Jimin , it was embracing and he never though he would ever have to answer this kind if things in his entire life "Jimin , are you virgin ?" The elder had asked and Jimin just wanted to die right in that moment , he didn't want to answer it but the death stare Jungkook gave him made him shiver in fear .

He swallowed the plump in his throat and let out a shaky breath before answering with a small "Yes ." and Jungkook seemed to be satisfied by the answer since he let out a "good ." and when Jimin looked up he was met with a pair of scary dark orbs and that infamous smirk that Jimin wanted to whipe off the older's face so badly .

Jungkook moved his left hand down from Jimin's cheek in a slow motion until he reached the other's clothed thigh and Jimin flinched at the contact .

But that didn't stop the older , he moved his hand and things got worse as he moved his cold fingers inside Jimin's shirt and at that point Jimin couldn't take it so he pushed the later with all his might without further thinking he got up hurriedly and ran to the door but before he could get there Jungkook was already faster than him and in a swift movement he grabbed his wrist .

Before Jimin could process what is happening , he found himself pinned into the glass wall of the room "Don't you ever dare run away like that " Jungkook said in a dangerously low voice that made Jimin weak in the knees he tired to free his hand but he was totally trapped between Jungkook and the wall .

Jimin had always been uncomfortable with being cornered or with someone touching him intimately , Jungkook's left their previous position of trapping the younger and moved all the way down to the younger's small delicate waist holding him in place , a moment after the elder did this he leaned down into Jimin's neck that was covered with the torture neck of his black shirt ,Jungkook held the black fabric between his white teeth moving it down and away from the latter's neck until he was able to feel the white soft skin by the bridge of his nose .

He guided his nose on the flesh , smelling the heavy vanilla scent from the younger's body wash , his hot heavy breath making Jimin shiver at the contact and his breaths hitch .

"Jungkook s_stop .." came a breathless whisper that was almost unheard by the other who by the time pushed up his face to look at Jimin , and he was really satisfied at the view of the latter panting and all frustrated , a satisfied smirk was painted at Jungkook's lips but suddenly he saw the tear strains on the younger's cheeks he was giving him a broken look and begging eyes and suddenly Jimin burst out in tears and Jungkook was really shocked at the sight of the younger that was at this rate sobbing and this reaction was really unexpected in the older's point of view and he also was left speechless at the outburst of Jimin , like what the hell ? He didn't rape him or something so why did he cry ? Jungkook sighed and let his hands fall from the grip it had on the younger's waist he then lifted his face forcing Jimin to make eye contact with him and he saw the fear in these beautiful soft chocolate pupils , Jungkook moved his thumb and whipped the tears the fell off the other's eyes and Jimin closed his eyes fearfully of what the older was going to do. 

"Hey , open your eyes and look at me ." Jungkook said in a stern voice but the younger's fear was controlling him and he shook his head still closing his eyes and it made Jungkook furious.,he gripped Jimin's jaw tightly "Jimin , keep in mind that I never repeat my words twice now you open your eyes and fucking look up! " and he did with tears falling once again and body shaking , Jungkook held his waist once again and leaned in till their noses were touching and their foreheads are against each other with Jungkook's hand rubbing soothing circles in the the small of Jimin's back .

"Calm down , I'm not doing anything now don't worry, hmm?" Jimin nodded and Jungkook hugged him even closer to his body "Don't cry okay , I just lost it but it won't happen again, you want me to take you home now ?" He asked and Jimin answered with a small shaky 'yes' the older then took his hand and sat him on the bed , putting the covers on his small frame.   
"Sleep I'll call your father and tell him not to come when you rest I'll take you home ." Jungkook was about to leave the room when Jimin grabbed his wrist stopping his tracks , Jungkook turned around and was met with the younger's pleading eyes .

"Stay , don't leave me alone please ." Jimin said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the ideas I've been dying to write and i did so that it got quite the feedback on wattpad where i first published it i thought why not put it here and see?
> 
> Anyway , hope its good enough , things will improve by time so plz enjoy !


End file.
